


Ghosts

by Lavendelshampoo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Chocolatier Tendou Satori, Domestic Fluff, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, Long-Distance Friendship, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Paris - Freeform, Phone Calls, Pro Volleyball Player Ushijima Wakatoshi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27629609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavendelshampoo/pseuds/Lavendelshampoo
Summary: “Y’know,” Satori says, sets his cup aside and puts his chin on his hand, elbow propped up on the windowsill. “Feels like talking to a ghost.” The line stays quiet, so he elaborates. “When it’s just your voice. You’re not here, but… it feels like you are.”Wakatoshi and Satori have breakfast together over the phone on a late summer morning. Long-distance doesn't have to be all bad.
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	Ghosts

**Author's Note:**

> I realized I never posted this here so, well, here it is.  
> Just a sweet little fluffy something :) Enjoy!

Late summer mornings in Paris are warm and bright and light. There is something in the air that carries a feeling of laid-back ease and invites you to indulge a little. So, he does, on his day off. Café au lait and a warm croissant from the bakery down the street, orange juice and some fresh fruit from the weekly market. Satori leans against the broad ledge of the wide garret window in his kitchen and lets his gaze roam across the rooftops, the towers of Notre-Dame in the distance, the faint glister of water between the blocks of houses. A warm breeze hits his face, and he turns his gaze upwards. The sky is blue, so very blue, tinted almost purple in the distance and flecked with flecked with fleecy clouds on the horizon.

“Hmm, there might be a thunderstorm,” he muses.

“Do you have them often?” Wakatoshi’s voice comes from the speakers of his phone, placed on the windowsill next to his plate and cup.

“Nah, not really. But it’s pretty warm and muggy. Well, for here… nothin’ compared to home,” he answers and takes a sip of his coffee.

“Hm.”

It’s nice having breakfast together, even if it’s only on the phone and more like dinner for Wakatoshi, considering the difference in time zones. It’s his favorite part of those days when he doesn’t have to work in the mornings, or at all - more time to call. And sometimes, on rare occasions like today, Wakatoshi has no appointments either. Time has become a luxury. Not only the usual tight little window in their stuffed schedules that doesn’t work out more often than not. Not only snippets of time during Wakatoshi’s lunchtime, before he heads to the chocolatery. Not only quick, stolen moments when Wakatoshi gets up and he should long be sleeping.

It feels peaceful to indulge in that luxury freely, the perfect relaxed morning routine. Preparing breakfast while carrying around his phone, talking about anything, falling quiet at times. There’s no need to rush the conversation. Wakatoshi talks more when it’s like this, more time to express himself, no rush to find the right words, and Satori likes to just listen to his deep voice while he busies himself in the kitchen. It’s calming to hear him talk, makes the distance between them feel less real.

“Y’know,” he says, sets his cup aside and puts his chin on his hand, elbow propped up on the windowsill. “Feels like talking to a ghost.” The line stays quiet, so he elaborates. “When it’s just your voice. You’re not here, but… it feels like you are.”

“I can switch to video-call,” Wakatoshi offers, and his voice fills the kitchen up to the high ceilings. Satori shakes his head until he remembers it can‘t be seen.

“Nah, don’t worry ‘bout it, we can do that next week when you’re back in Tokyo. It’s fine.”

He likes to video-call, but this is fine too - it’s different. When he looks across the rooftops or closes his eyes and the connection is good and their voices are clear, he can almost pretend they aren’t apart. It’s hard to explain and of course it can’t compare to physical presence, but it still feels almost as if Wakatoshi’s there - like a ghost, almost real, his voice making the fine hairs on his neck tingle.

“You’re my favorite ghost, y‘know?”, he adds, grinning, and plops a slice of apple into his mouth.

“I’m no ghost, Satori.”

His grin grows wider at the rational answer, and he searches his plate for a grape. “C’mon, humor me,” he teases. “You’re my favorite after all.”

And he is, in every sense, but also in this - much better than the other ghosts: seeing his screen lighten up from the corner of his eye but when he picks it up, it didn’t; a buzzing in his pocket like the vibration of a new message, but when he checks the screen, it was just some friction; soft whispers in the night but it’s just the wind in the old chimneys of the building; a familiar smell that turns out to be something else; touches on his face early in the morning that prove to be merely the blanket brushing his skin. Those ghosts haunt him far more frequently, but he can’t say he’s too fond of them. No, he prefers this by far.

“So, what about the tomatoes on your balcony? Any harvest this year?”, he asks just to hear Wakatoshi talk again, vaguely remembering something about the plants withering during away matches the year before.

“My neighbor is watering them. He used to work as a landscape gardener in his youth,” Wakatoshi recounts and Satori pulls himself up on the ledge and leans against the window frame, closing his eyes and letting that warm, deep voice wash over him like the summer breeze. Maybe ghost isn’t the right word, but for once he can’t find a better expression and doesn’t care to specify the comforting presence that surrounds him while he listens. Doesn’t keep himself from imagining reaching out to touch and feel, almost believing it’s real.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! <3 Kudos and comments are always much appreciated!  
> Or feel free to find me on twitter and dm me [@lavendelshampoo](https://twitter.com/lavendelshampoo)  
> 


End file.
